


A Deal With God

by aserwq (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq
Summary: I'd be running up that road, be running up that hill with no problems.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Dennis Creevey





	A Deal With God

Dennis Creevey has never actually grown up all that religious, despite being dragged to Mass every Sunday by his parents, studying the doctrine religiously (okay, that pun wasn't the best) and praying before and after every meal. That's what happens when you're the son of two devout Catholics, he supposes, since there isn't much he can do as an underage boy to get out of religious obligations with the family. Colin seems to be more pious than him, but then again, a lot of people are. He thinks he'd call himself a lapsed Catholic, but he wouldn't dare ask.

Still, now he does everything he can to recapture his former sense of faith. He prays, he reads the Bible, he does his best to do good and avoid judging others. He never quite gets to the point of undying faith the way his parents so effortlessly do and maybe that's why Fred ended up dying. Because Dennis couldn't get a deal with God, so to say, though he knows such thinking is blasphemous. God takes what he needs and everything he does is for a reason, after all. But why take Fred? Why take the light of Dennis' life, the red-haired prankster with bright eyes and a heartwarming laugh and the habit to make tea for anyone, regardless of whether they asked or not? With his human brain, he cannot think of a reason that makes sense. Surely Fred was not needed in heaven, or hell, or wherever so soon, he was young and healthy and could have done so much more.

And even though he really shouldn't, he shudders as an all-consuming hatred overwhelms him. It saps his strength and replaces it with coldness because yeah, the war was won, but at what price? How was it that people could celebrate, could dance and sing, at the sight of blood and carnage and rot and the impending struggles that would not fade away because one wizard died? Well, not one wizard. Many, many witches and wizards...but the point was still there.

If only Dennis could, he would make a deal with God, and get him to switch places between the two of them. He'd certainly run up that hill with no problems. But then again, he could not. All he could do now was weep.


End file.
